Solace Kids 3: Restoring Light
by FreeformFay72
Summary: Ana has a bad feeling about her twin, but who can she turn to? Will and Nico are glad things are finally getting back to normal. Echo keeps seeing glimpses of the future that she would rather forget. What will the fall bring? Final installment of Solangelo Family Adventures.
1. Quiet

**AN: Last story in the Solangelo Family Adventures!**

 _Ana:_

I brushed Rory's hair away from her face, "It's a birthday party. We're cheering up Demitri. You could at least look nice. I've heard it said that pretty girls paying attention to you is good incentive to cheer up."

Frustration rolled off of her before she could even groan, "But I look ridiculous and every time I let you do my hair everyone stares and our fathers get all protective."

I rolled my eyes, "That's because I make you look gorgeous. Now, stop moving. Besides, it's not like they don't stare at me. I just handle it better." Not that I could get the guy I wanted to pay attention to my existence.

"Mercury really giving you that much trouble?" Rory asked aloud.

I winced, "Sorry."

"It's fine, Stasia. It's not like I don't already know. It's been the same guy for how long, now?"

"Too long."

"Papa! It's just a party! It's not like we're going to be making out on the couch!" Echo's protest carried into our room from the living room.

I giggled, twisting Rory's hair into something that made her drop-dead gorgeous. Especially with her darker hair. It wasn't too frou-frou, either.

Rory was smirking.

"I don't want you two alone!"

"We're not going to be! It's a party!"

"But he's driving you?"

"Yes. Me, Anastasia, and Aurora. He'd drive you and Dad too, except I told him not to even offer because I knew you would abuse the offer just to keep him away from me! We're dating Papa. I know you always said that we weren't allowed to date until we were sixteen, but it's not that much longer until I am."

I picked out jewelry for Rory and handed it to her, "Thank goodness she gets to fight those battles. I would cave."

Rory's thoughts drifted to the battle back in May.

I squeezed her shoulder, "There, now all eyes will be on you."

She stopped putting the earrings in, setting them back on the table, "I look ridiculous."

"No, you look hot."

"I don't care! I don't want you alone with him!" Papa's voice rose in pitch.

Dad ducked into our room and shook his head, "There are just some things being a doctor can't fix, girls."

I smiled at him, "Rory thinks she looks ridiculous."

Dad took her in, his eyes widening, "Whoa…you're not wearing makeup, are you?"

"We're not allowed to wear makeup until we're fourteen, I think you and Papa said. Other lip gloss, anyway." Aunt Cassie had gotten them to admit to the reality of us wearing makeup eventually and gotten them to agree to lip gloss. She had also given me some mascara that they wouldn't notice me using since they were, after all, men. I just needed it so people could tell I had eyelashes. I wasn't lucky like Echo, who had light brown eyelashes. Mine were such a pale blonde that they were basically invisible.

Rory was the luckiest, with her jet black hair and eyelashes.

Rory looked up at me, "She's in a mental rant about how jealous she is about me having dark eyelashes."

Dad shook his head, "Still freaks me out that you two know what the other is thinking."

"We're twins, Dad. It'd be a crime if we didn't have some sort of connection to one another." I responded, handing Rory a tube of lip gloss. "And I was actually taking a moment to be grateful for people like Aunt Cassie who help us inform our fathers about the needs of girls."

Dad laughed a bit, "You have nooo idea."

Rory grimaced, "Thank the gods for older sisters."

"Thank the gods and burn some incense." I agreed, shaking my head, "Bra shopping would be a nightmare with two fathers."

Dad shook his head, "Oh no, we don't go anywhere near that. That's what Calypso is for. And Annabeth. Melina. Hazel. Oh, your Aunt Hazel will be here with the gang in two days. The boys are coming to the school this year."

I paused momentarily from applying lipgloss, "Because Aunt Hazel and Uncle Frank want them at the school, or because they're moving closer? Or is it because they're worried about us?"

"A mix of the three. Jason and Piper still have no clue where Felix is. I know you guys have your friends and us to keep you safe and watch your back, but it never hurts to have more family around. And Frank got put in charge of the compound near here." Dad ran his fingers through my hair, "Your Papa is very excite—"

"FATHER! Would you listen?!"

I cringed with Dad and Rory.

The yelling match became indecipherable.

Rory put the earrings in, "Quick, do something to me that will distract Papa but that you can easily fix."

I shrugged and tugged her shirt down, then pinned her hair up just so, then put heels in front of her.

She glanced at me, then back at Dad.

Dad looked concerned, but he also looked a little speechless…or unsure about how to voice his concerns.

She put them on and I followed her as she walked out.

"Papa? How late can we stay out?" Rory interrupted.

Papa looked over and his eyes just about bugged out of his head, "What the hell are you wearing!?"

"What? Is it too much? You're right, I should ditch the overshirt and just go in my tank top." She started taking it off.

"No!" He yelled.

Dad came out, "Nico, when our daughters are purposely freaking you out to destroy the yelling match…there's an issue. Especially when I'm hiding with them in their room."

Papa looked at Dad, "Purposely…?"

I took the two pins out of Rory's hair and it fell back to an acceptable style, "Take the heels off, you look ridiculous."

"I'm just surprised I managed to walk this far in them." Rory muttered, fixing her shirt.

Echo was stifling her laughter.

She looked gorgeous. Effortlessly gorgeous. She was just wearing jeans and a cute top with some flats, her hair was half up and half down, and her makeup was simplistic but she definitely set the standard for beauty.

I could understand why Papa was reluctant to let her leave the house with Gareth, even if it was with me and Rory in tow.

"Look, Papa. Echo and Gareth aren't going to be alone at any point in the evening. We're going to be in the car with them. Then, we're going to be in the Grace's house with them and somewhere around twenty other people all celebrating Demitri's birthday and Echo has friends who won't let Gareth monopolize her time so relax. This is the least datey date they could possibly go on." I told him, putting my earrings in.

"She's right. We were up to no good at her age. At least we know she's a good kid." Dad said, gently pulling Papa into his arms, "She's getting older. These are decisions she has to make for herself."

The doorbell rang.

Echo walked casually toward it, opening it, "Hey Gareth, come on in. We're almost ready to go."

I darted back into my room and grabbed mine and Rory's present to Demitri.

Papa was playing nice with Gareth, just barely though.

Gareth…well, he looked hot. He wasn't particularly dressed up. He just…worked the clothing he had.

My sister had very good taste in men.

"I'm ready." I handed Rory her shoes.

"I can put these on in the car. Let's go before there's another panic attack." Rory said, then quickly kissed our fathers' cheeks, "Don't wait up."

"We will. Be home by ten."

"Yes sir." Echo answered automatically.

We went out and got into Gareth's car for the forty minute drive to the party.

—~~~

Will sighed after the front door closed, "There. Echo's the responsible one, Nico. Ana is the one we need to worry about. Her and Rory are…well…they're smart and trouble. Gorgeous. All of our daughters are gorgeous. Damn they have good genetics. They could be models."

Nico shuddered, "No."

"I said could be. Not that we should suggest it to them. Besides, Echo's looking into homeopathic remedies. It's become quite the hobby of hers." He smiled to himself.

Nico turned and looked up at his husband, "She's becoming a good cook too, though something tells me she'd feel more comfortable cooking over open flames."

Will felt his smile fade, "She still keeps that backpack packed. She says she doesn't think she'll have to go on the run again. But…"

Nico shrugged, "She knows the benefits of being prepared. Besides, we're demigods. I'd rather she was over-prepared than under. Thinking of preparation…if we're going to enjoy the absence of our children properly…"

Will grinned, "Oh man do I love you."

—~~~

 _Echo_ :

I gave Piper and Jason hugs, then led my group to where Demitri was.

He grinned up at us, "Hey, thanks for coming."

I smiled back and bent to hug him, "Of course we came!"

He backed his wheelchair up so I could get out of the way as Jason brought another tray of food through.

Ana kissed Demitri's cheek, making him turn a little pink, "Happy Birthday!"

Rory just waved, "Happy Birthday Demitri."

"Thanks," He laughed a bit, then gave Gareth a fist-bump.

I squeezed his hand, then gestured that I was going to go see who else was here.

They all nodded then started talking about the latest episode of some show or other.

Gareth followed me, "Still not in the habit of watching television."

"Me neither. I've been trying to focus on music and school and all."

"Yeah, trying to catch up on two years worth of school has been rough. But I'm finally catching up. How about you?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm caught up." I took his hand.

"So, there was some sort of panic before I got to your house?"

I nodded, "Papa's having trouble coming to terms with us dating."

"Ah, so, just as I predicted?" He gave me a grin.

I rolled my eyes, smiling in spite of myself, "Yes, just as you predicted. And it's far from over."

Melina found us, "There you are!" She hugged me tightly.

"Hey Mel, what's up?" Again I had the image of her getting stabbed come to mind. I hate my dreams.

"Well, I'm going to NYU soon."

I grinned, "Yeah, you're staying with your Grandparents. Are you excited?"

She nodded, "Yeah, except…I'm staying with my grandparents."

"You aren't?" Gareth asked.

She shook her head, "Linus has asked me to marry him. And I said yes."

I felt my eyes widen, "Are you serious?"

She held up her left hand so I could see her ring, "I haven't told my parents yet. We're doing a court wedding. I never wanted anything big, and my mom thinks I should. I would be happy with just going to the beach and having a minister meet us there, but I figure we can hit the beach on our honey moon."

I grinned with her, "That's amazing, Mel!"

Gareth looked like he was in complete shock, "Wow…aren't you worried that you're a little…young?"

She shrugged a bit, looking down, "I was. But…we're technically demigods. The likelihood of us living as long as our parents has significantly decreased with every year our parents have survived. I don't want to wait and then regret it. If it doesn't work out, then it doesn't work out. But I love him. I mean, when he went on his quest I just about died of worry."

"That sounds like love to me." I told her, taking her hand, "But you really need to tell your parents."

"I know."

"Tell our parents what?" Nolan appeared.

Mel pasted on a smile, "I'll tell you when I tell them."

Nolan looked a little hurt, "Hey, sibling trust. Spill."

She winced, "I'm marrying Linus."

He blinked, "Okay. And? Are you, like, pregnant or something?"

"No! I'm just marrying Nolan."

He shrugged, "Then…I totally called it and Dad owes me fifty bucks. Court wedding?"

She nodded, looking confused.

"Then mom owes me four hundred bucks." He smiled, "Don't worry, some of it will go toward your wedding gift."

"You'll have some sort of celebration, right?" I asked.

She made a face, "Depends on how well telling Mom and Dad goes."

"Just make sure Linus is somewhere Dad won't go."

"An airplane?" Gareth guessed.

Nolan grinned, "Something like that."

Mel groaned, "Stop, you're making it harder to tell them."

"Time for cake!" Jason called out.

Everyone gathered around a thoroughly embarrassed looking Demitri to sing Happy Birthday and then cheer when he blew out all the candles.

Then Piper swooped in and started cutting the cake.

I had the briefest flash of Gareth lying in a coma in a hospital bed, making me a little dizzy. I had to shake these images from my head. It had been almost three months. The school year was just around the corner.

"It's time, Echo." Her voice seemed to echo through my mind and into my bones.

"Hello, earth to Echo? Come in, Echo?" Talia waved her hand in front of my face.

I shook my head, "Sorry, what?"

"You look like you've seen a ghost." She giggled.

"No, no ghosts." I gave her a smile.

It must have looked a little forced, she looked concerned, "Reliving the past?"

I glanced over at Gareth and Mel talking with the twins, "Glimpsing the future, I think."

She became completely serious, "Are you sure?"

"Well, Gareth isn't in a coma. Hasn't been in the past. So I can only assume that it's the future. If it's even real."

Talia unsheathed the knife at her hip, "Melina getting stabbed…Gareth in a coma…your fathers dying…I've seen those things in this knife. Katoptris. It was my mother's."

I felt my stomach drop, my head get light, "So it is real. It's the future."

Talia gave me a concerned look, "Echo? You're really pale."

I leaned against the wall, "I…"

"Echo? Can I talk to you for a second?" Demitri asked from behind me.

I turned and nodded, "Sure."

"Echo—" Talia started.

"It's fine. I'm fine." I cut her off and followed Demitri outside.

Demitri glanced nervously at me, "Did I interrupt something important?"

"No. What's up, Demitri?"

He got quiet, then glanced up at me, "It's something…that happened…back when the concert…"

"The night you got hurt." I prompted gently.

He nodded, "I couldn't remember until a little while ago. Felix told me that he was working for someone. He said they had been waiting for the proper time to reveal themselves."

I curled my hand into a fist, "Tell me."


	2. Overwhelmed

By the time I finally got everyone to agree to leaving, to going home, my head was pounding. There were too many people. Too many lives.

Echo seemed to be in a daze, curling her hand into a fist and then uncurling her hand repeatedly.

Gareth couldn't get a proper response out of her and gave us a small shrug.

We got home and Papa was lounging on the couch, watching some show.

I automatically kissed his cheek and then went to my room, pulling my hair down.

"Is she okay?" Papa asked Rory softly.

"I think she has a headache. It was really loud, and warm."

I closed the door behind me, and leaned against it. Here I was safe. Here was calm and normal. Nothing overwhelming.

Except I could sense all the life in the neighborhood. I could see it if I closed my eyes. Sparks of light, moving as the people moved within their homes. Some lights shining much brighter than others. Some almost out. Some coming to life.

That was the freakiest. Seeing a light growing within a woman who was with child.

The worst part was that I couldn't even blame Aurora for the advancement in my ability. I just couldn't turn it off. It just got more powerful. If I really focused I could look at every single light in the city.

"Anastasia!" Dad shook me a bit.

I looked up at him, "Yeah?"

He looked relieved, "Rory found you on the floor."

I looked around, noticing I was in bed, "Oh…"

"You were muttering under your breath and twitching." Rory told me, arching an eyebrow, So, it's one of those headaches?

Yeah, I thought back, realizing I was too exhausted to physically speak.

"She's having a headache from her abilities. I don't think it was a seizure, Dad." Rory told him.

The worried crease in his forehead eased, "We'll take you to camp. See what Chiron thinks about your abilities. See if he has any suggestions about controlling your gifts."

I met his gaze and put my last bit of energy into wrapping my arms around his neck. I was safe with him. He would keep me safe.

Last thing I remember was him cradling me in his arms.

—~~~

Will didn't dare let go of his youngest daughter. He could feel how tenuous her life was.

Rory curled up next to him, looking at her twin with worry.

Nico came in, frowning. Then he looked alarmed and angry, "We have to figure this out."

Will nodded calmly, "Yes, we do. Patience, Nico. Echo in bed?"

Nico nodded, then came over and picked up Rory, putting her in her own bed despite her protests.

Will silently admired his spouse's body, and the way he cared for their daughters. Nico could get loud, and stubborn, and be overprotective of their girls, but it was all because he cared so deeply about their wellbeing. So much so that he had insisted that none of them have his last name, believing it to be cursed.

But right now, Will felt like his last name was the cursed one.

The past two years had brought nothing but trouble for them, and Will wasn't sure he could take any more trouble. He was tired. He just wanted the mundanities of regular life with his husband and daughters to continue for the next couple of years.

Nico kissed Rory's forehead, "You looked extra beautiful today, Rory. Your Dad and I are very proud of the woman you're becoming."

"Ew, Papa. Don't get all gushy on me." She rolled over onto her side.

Nico smiled, content and looked back to meet Will's gaze.

Will curled his finger towards him, in a come here gesture.

Nico came over with a smile and sat beside his husband, slipping his arm behind Will's neck and kissing his cheek.

—~~~

Echo:

I sat on my bed, staring blankly at the mural on my wall with my old baby blanket around my shoulders. Another half hour, just to be safe before I started moving around. I had to pack bags for Rory and Ana. If I left it too long, then it would be too late. We would travel lightly.

There. That should be long enough.

I got up and went to my closet, pulling out my backpack and checking the weight again. I had two backpacks. My backpack from when we were surviving that I always kept ready, and a newer one that I had been preparing for this quest of sorts that I knew we would have to go on.

Given how pale Ana was when we got home, we would probably be going to camp soon. If not tomorrow. That would provide me with the perfect chance to consult the Oracle, find out if this was actually going to happen. But…after talking with Talia…

I'd heard stories about Katoptris from Piper. How she would get visions when looking into the blade, especially when they were in the ancient lands.

And I knew Talia had been looking for information about her brother when she had looked into the highly reflective surface of the blade, not the things she told me.

Family made things difficult.

I snuck out of my room, and down the hall to the twins room, peeking between the crack and seeing that they were all asleep. Except maybe Rory.

The door swung open silently and I slipped in.

Rory propped herself up and whispered, "What's up? Papa said you were in bed."

I shrugged, "I was. But you know I don't sleep well anymore."

She had slipped into my dreams lately by accident and seen my dreams of Gareth in a coma and Mel getting stabbed, and of Papa when he was younger. Thankfully she hadn't seen the rest, but she understood that these dreams plagued me and that I would not talk about them. At all.

"So, what are you doing?"

"I…" I didn't know how to answer, "I have this weird feeling like we're going to be going on a trip suddenly. I know it sounds stupid, but I was going to pack you and Ana a couple of things."

Rory gave me a tired smirk, "Fine with me. Just don't tell Ana, let her be bewildered by the disappearance of her stuff."

I gave her a smile, "Go to sleep, sis, tomorrow is likely to be a long day."

She nodded, "Dad said something about going to…" She sat bolt upright.

The sound of a huge crash managed to make it through the walls of the house.

I darted toward the door while Rory woke up Dad, fumbled with the lock and then dashed outside.

It was the Valdez's house.

I ran, taking in the sight of the car that was inside of there house now.

Leo and Calypso were climbing out of the second story with Maggie between them.

Where was Gareth?

"Are you okay?" I yelled to them.

Leo nodded, then joined me by the car, "I've got to do something before the car blows."

"Do it, Dad's on his way." I darted past and into the house, "Gareth?"

There was a weak groan just in front of the car.

I dropped next to him, "Oh my God…Gareth…" I pressed my hand to one of the gashes, but that would help very much with all of his other injuries.

Dad dropped on his other side, "The driver is dead." He started assessing Gareth's condition.

Leo pulled something out of the car, "We're clear, the car won't…" He stared at his son, "No…mijo…"

I gave Dad some room to work.

There were already sirens in the distance, getting closer.

I backed away slowly, bumping into a horrified Leo.

He grasped my hand.

"It'll be okay." I whispered.

I glanced back and saw Rory, Papa, Ana, Calypso, and Maggie.

Ana stepped forward, her blue eyes shining in the dark, "Den boreí na pethánei, i zoí tha ton gemísei." (He cannot die, life will fill him.)

"Thánatos, min ton páreis. O Ádis, kleíste ta mátia." Rory echoed, her eyes seeming to become shadow. (Death-Thanatos-, do not take him. Hades, close your eyes.)

"Tha zísei, kai tha odigísei mia plíri zoí." They spoke in unison. (He will live, and lead a full life.)

What made it even creepier was that Ana seemed to radiate light, while Rory seemed to absorb it.

Papa looked at them with nothing short of absolute terror.

Then, as quickly as they had changed, their eyes went back to normal.

And the ambulance was there, and the EMT's were talking hurriedly with Dad.

Papa and I were pulling the twins out of the way.

But they still gave of light and absorbed shadow, respectively, and were eerily silent.

 **AN: The original translation was lost so I had to change it. That was a mess.**


	3. Hospital

**Ana:**

Rory wouldn't sit down. She was pacing in front of the chairs in the waiting room, rapidly tapping her leg.

Papa had been a little twitchy, and definitely protective of me and Rory after we arrived at the crash and on our way to the hospital for some strange reason. After all, he should be worried about Echo.

She hadn't said a word since the EMT's had left the scene and she told me and Rory to get into the car.

We must have been in some sort of shock.

But there was this strong cord holding Gareth alive. One that I knew wouldn't break.

It was a curious thing, because it hadn't been like that when we had arrived at the Valdez house, it had been disappearing. But when the EMTs got there…it was strong. Inexplicably strong.

Leo kept looking at me and Rory nervously.

Echo finally got up and forcibly sat Rory down, "Sit down and stay there. You're making everyone twice as nervous." Her tone was resigned, and she looked over at Papa, "I'm going down to the cafeteria."

Papa nodded, "Bring me some coffee when you come back?"

"Yes, Papa." She responded numbly and walked toward the elevator, grabbing my wrist and pulling me with her. "Come on. You look thirsty."

I followed her, wondering if she would actually speak now. Something had been eating away at her life for months. I just hoped she was finally ready to tell me.

The moment we were in the elevator, Echo turned to me with urgency, "The moment Gareth is out of surgery and in a room, we have to leave. Something big is happening and we need to stop it."

I frowned, "What are you talking about?"

She closed her eyes, "I started having dreams a couple months ago. Talia confirmed what I've been seeing."

I shook my head, "No, Papa said he's going to send us to camp."

"Then we'll leave from there." Echo said firmly, "But we have to leave. We have a quest. You, me and Rory."

"You sound crazy, Echo." I said softly, a little frightened by this turn in her.

She closed her eyes, "I know. I feel crazy, Ana. But I know that I'm right. Because it all started with Gareth in a coma…and…" She was close to crying.

I felt a slight twinge in my gut, "Hang on, the Jacksons are here."

She glanced at me, her mouth shutting.

The elevator doors opened and there were the Jacksons.

"Hey," Percy said, "We were just on our way up."

"Is there any news?" Annabeth hugged us quickly.

I shook my head, "He's alive. In surgery, but alive."

Percy nodded and got into the elevator, "See you up there."

Melina waved her parents and brother on, "I'm going to stick with these two. Be up in a bit."

Annabeth nodded.

I was grateful. Echo was scaring me with her crazy talk.

Mel was a great buffer.

—~~

Nico couldn't be more terrified if he tried.

He had slipped away to talk to his father and found that there was an uproar over the power exhibited by the twins, to the point of pulling Megara from Elysium to question their existence. Thanatos and Hades were arguing loudly with the fates close by, looking disturbed.

Not to mention the way they had secured Gareth's life…

It was crazy, but he had a feeling something was terribly off. The scales had been tipped irreversibly and it was about to get ugly.

He had trouble looking at Rory without worrying. He had the strangest sense that all he could do was sit by and wait for everything to be fixed.

He hated that.

—~~

 **Echo:**

I'd scared Ana. I could tell by the relieved look she got when Mel said she was joining us.

I was scaring myself. Especially since…

I froze.

Mel and Ana walked a few steps ahead, then stopped and looked back at me.

Ana frowned, then saw something, "I'm going to use the bathroom. You get her."

Mel nodded, "Echo, is something wrong?"

I shook my head, but she just looked more worried.

"Echo?"

I pushed her toward the cafeteria, "We need to move. Come on."

"Echo!" She objected.

That's when the monster came out of practically nowhere, and stabbed her.

I jumped forward and stabbed it then yelled for help, tryign to catch her before she fell.

Staff rushed to help us.

Which meant that two things had come to pass that I had been shown.

I was petrified of the third.

 **AN: I know it's been forever, and that this is a really short update. I've bit off more than I could chew and I just haven't been able to get into this one. I'm probably going to make this story shorter.**


	4. Running Scared

**AN: Oh wow, it's been waaaaay too long since I've posted and I'm sorry but I seriously wasn't able to get anything decent onto the page. This story is going to be a lot shorter, which is probably fine because I think the following dropped after the first one. But here's an update for those still following. Sorry it's so late.**

Ana:

I kept shaking my head, unable to come to grips with…everything.

Coming out and seeing Melina being hastily taken away with a deadly stab wound.

Echo looking after, horrified, blood dripping from her hands. Then looking at me, and saying, "Her family."

Waiting for the elevator to get to the right floor.

Having to push past people, so many people, to get to the waiting room.

Gasping out that Melina had been stabbed.

Seeing my friends and family turn three shades paler and the concern and panic that masked their faces.

Then having to wait more.

Echo finally returning, curling up in a chair next to Papa.

Rory was holding my hand between our chairs, silently supporting me as I grew more and more overwhelmed by the amount of people in the building. In the city.

Melina was still alive.

Gareth was being moved.

A nurse came out, "Family of Gareth Valdez?"

"That's us." Calypso jumped up, followed by Leo and Maggie.

"Follow me."

I looked after them, then over at Papa and Echo.

Echo's gaze was empty. Blue lightbulbs, and the filament burnt out.

I waved my hand a bit to catch her attention.

She became alert, meeting my eyes.

I nodded. I nodded and let her know that I would go with her.

"Go where?" Rory whispered, scowling slightly at me.

I told her mentally.

Rory nodded, but I could tell she wasn't thrilled. _Where you go, I go._

 _Sentimental, interesting. Is it because two of our friends are now in the hospital?_

Rory nodded after some hesitation, _we should leave now._

 _Not before Echo sees Gareth. Not before I see Gareth. Not until we know that Melina is going to be okay._

 _Echo won't see him. With these situations, it's family only. She'll have to sneak back to see him._

 _Shoot_ , I wrinkled my nose, _this isn't going to be easy._

Rory shook her head.

Echo arched an eyebrow.

I glanced at Papa's closed eyes, and nodded toward the window.

She nodded and carefully extricated herself, going to the window.

I started looking through the magazines, then went over to another table to 'look' through those and whispered what Rory had told me to Echo.

She sighed, "Alright. I'll meet you two downstairs in fifteen minutes."

"Okay, do…do we say goodbye?"

"No. Just say you're going to the cafeteria because you didn't get your drink last time."

I nodded, "Okay." I grabbed a magazine and started walking back over, relaying the plan to Rory.

Rory gently woke Papa, "We're going down to grab some snacks and drinks since they didn't get to earlier. Okay, Papa?"

He blinked and nodded, "Sure, just be careful."

"Sure thing, Papa." She kissed his cheek.

He gave her a twenty from his pocket.

I looked him over well, wondering if I would ever see him again.

Rory pushed me, "Come on, dork. We'll get you some chocolate."

I rolled my eyes, more out of habit than actual annoyance. I just…didn't want to leave.

Not again.

—~~—

Nico watched his twins leave, then realized Echo was gone as well. Strange. Maybe she went to the bathroom.

Will came out and dropped into a chair beside him, "Where are the girls?"

"Twins went to get a snack and drink. Not sure where Echo went. She might be wandering." Nico took his husband's hand. "Are you okay?"

"Exhausted," Will replied, then shrugged, "But Gareth will be alright. And I've heard from a former colleague that Melina should pull through."

Nico squeezed the hand he held, feeling the tremble in them. "I've got a bad feeling, Will."

"Me too, sunshine. Me too."

—~~—

Echo:

Leo and them helped me slip in to see Gareth after I told them that Papa wanted to take Dad home.

I kissed Gareth's forehead, "I'm going to fix this. I promise. When you wake up, this will all be a bad dream."

Gareth seemed to be resting easily.

I left, not wanting to risk getting caught. Said goodbye to them.

Then I met my sisters downstairs.

And we ran. We got across town, to our house and grabbed out backpacks, and then we were out the door and on our way to an adventure that we didn't want.

Two days after, we finally got some direction.

Rory woke up with a shriek, the stared at me, "What…"

"You shrieked."

She shook her head, "What were you thinking? Why didn't you tell us?"

I shushed her, "Rory, you'll wake Ana. She's exhausted."

"They're going to die. They're all going to die." Rory said, glaring at me.

"I know!" I hissed, "Do you think I've been standing idly by? Think I haven't been trying to figure out a way to prevent it? This world is going to hell, and I'm grasping at the only lifeline I've seen."

Rory shook her head, "Why…why didn't you tell us?"

"Because…I keep seeing things and I want to believe they're wrong. We have to free the woman. That's all I know." I rubbed my forehead, "I wish I could say what I was seeing wasn't real. But now it's all happening, Rory. All of it. Gareth in a coma, Mel getting stabbed. You two went all…I don't want to say exorcist, but you two were acting possessed. You did something that shouldn't have been possible. You two are in trouble. Papa didn't want to say anything and risk you two going all…"

"Freaky-deaky," Rory finished, frowning at the ground. "That explains the memory gap."

I sighed and leaned against her, "Just…stay my sister."

"I don't think anything can change that."

There were howls in the distance to the west.

Echo's eyes widened, "Stoke the fire."

"What? Why?"

"The wind is blowing from the east. They probably smell us." I scrambled to my bow and knocked an arrow.

Rory stoked the fire, tearing a page out of her notebook and tossing it in to get higher flames, "Ana. Awaken."

Ana yawned and woke up, "Aurora…"

"Wolves, Ana."

Ana sat up abruptly and grabbed her sword, "This has to get better. Tell me this is going to get better."

"It's going to get better." I drew and aimed, seeing movement.

Another howl to the north.

One to the south.

I fired.

Instead of a yelp, there was a yell.

That's when I knew we were in serious trouble.


	5. Wolfskin

Ana:

I felt my eyes widen, "That didn't sound like a wolf."

Rory glared into the dark, her sword ready, "More like a were-wolf."

Echo had another arrow ready, muttering under her breath.

I clenched my free hand in a fist, "What do we do?"

"That silver?" Rory asked, looking at my bracelet.

"Ye-es?" I had a bad feeling.

"Give it."

I sighed and pulled it off and tossed it to her.

Echo finished her muttering and tiny lights floated up from the ground all through the forest.

Illuminating a boy, about Echo's age, curled up around his leg, which had an arrow through it. His hair was shaggy, long, and his arms and chest bare. He was dirty. But his eyes were distinctly silver. He wore only crude shorts made from deer hide.

"Um…Rory…he has a human soul," I whispered.

Rory stopped what she was doing, "He?" Then she saw.

The wolves started gathering around him.

Echo released the tension on the bow and walked forward.

The boy started growling, and soon all of the wolves were as well.

I swallowed hard.

"Συγνώμη. Επιτρέψτε μου να βγάλω το βέλος από το πόδι σου." Sorry. Let me take the arrow out of your leg.

Seriously? That's what she was going with? And why in greek?

But the boy's head tilted, and he stopped growling, "Γι 'αυτό μιλάς αυτή τη γλώσσα?" So, you speak this language?

"Yes, we do speak this language." Echo smiled.

The boy managed to get to his feet, and all but two wolves left, "Γιατί υπάρχει βέλος στο πόδι μου?" Why is there an arrow in my leg?

I glanced at my sisters, "It's a long story."

—~~—

Will watched Nico pace, "It's no use, Nico. They're gone. Again. And we don't know why or where."

Nico was trying hard not to cry, "I don't understand, why is this happening? Why does this keep happening? I just want my kids at home, with us."

Will sighed, knowing how hard this was. Heck, he was going through it as well.

"Nico? Will? Talia has something to tell you two." Piper came into their house without ceremony.

Will got up and looked over.

Talia looked pale, exhausted, "Echo and I had the same visions."

Nico drew in a breath sharply.

"Tell me," Will said urgently.

—~~—

Echo:

He called himself Archer. The wolves that stayed with him he referred to as his brother and sister. He's language skills weren't well-defined. He spoke greek instinctually, not actually as someone well-versed in the language. He was awkward, but serious.

Ana handed him a bowl of soup that I had managed to make, and would have handed him a spoon, but he was already drinking from the bowl.

Rory took the spoon, "Thanks."

Ana nodded, sitting back down.

I hesitated, "Again, sorry about the leg."

He shrugged, gesturing to the bandage vaguely. "At east I should heal. More than I normally would do."

I nodded, "What are you doing out here?"

He got a devilish smile, and nudged the darker grey wolf. "Living."

"A question for you."

He tilted his head, serious again.

"Have you ever heard of a god killed by Zues' lightning, one of doom and might?"

His brow came together, "Son of Iapetus…I have heard talk. I stay in the forest. It's safer. The trees do not like wars. The wolves are my family."

"What have you heard?"

"He has allies, and a prisoner. A powerful prisoner. Not a god. Titan."

I closed my eyes, "Even worse."


	6. Whispers

Ana:

I got a weird feeling from Archer. Not a bad one, just a weird one. Like he didn't live like the rest of us.

Which was very possible considering he was sleeping curled up with two wolves that he called his siblings.

Echo seemed to trust him, though.

Maybe I just didn't trust him because of stories about Big Bad Wolves…

Rory stroked my hair, "Shh."

I glanced up at her, "I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking too loudly." She rested her head on mine. _Two days travelling with this guy…at least we're eating well. But where are we going? Do we even know?_

 _Echo knows. I'm more concerned by what she said about Menoetius, and Perses. We don't exactly have resources to look up who these…deities…are._

 _And who could they possibly want to keep imprisoned that wouldn't bring about more of a fuss?_

"You two could talk aloud, you know." Echo poked at the fire.

Rory held me tighter.

"Sorry, Echo. We were just wondering how Mel and Gareth were doing." I let my eyes close. "And wondering where exactly we're going."

"And while you were distracted, I found a spot on a map that I'm drawn to for some strange reason. You two look and see if you feel the same. Keep our goal in mind." Echo brought the map to us.

Rory held it, looking it over.

I did too, but I kept looking at one spot even though I tried to look at other locations. "Weird…"

"Really weird." Rory pointed right to it.

I nodded.

Echo looked at where Rory was pointing. "Same. Which means we have a destination. We keep this quiet until we're sure we can trust him."

Ah, so she wasn't blindly trusting him. Not that I didn't trust her instincts. They were excellent, normally.

As opposed to mine which…

"Crap," I muttered, pulling away from Rory and grabbing my sword. "Somebody is heading right for us."

The wolves and Archer were already waking up and going on high alert.

Echo and Rory scrambled for their weapons.

I tried to focus, but I was tired after hiking all day.

"Show yourself!" Rory yelled.

—~~—

Will watched Chiron slowly shake his head, and felt his heart tear into smaller pieces.

Nico looked over at Percy and Annabeth, numb with shock over the death of their daughter.

Nolan had been sitting like a zombie.

Linus was inconsolable, and finally Will had given him a sedative.

Talia was blaming herself.

Will grabbed his husband's hand under the table. He hoped one of their contacts would come back with information.

That's when Emily Powers came in, looking like she was terrified, "I know who sent the visions."

—~~—

Echo:

I released the tension on the bow string, "Mercury!"

He had his hands up, showing he was unarmed. "Damn, Rory, you're scary."

Ana grinned and ran to him, hugging him, "What are you doing here? How did you find us?"

"Um, half plant ever since that accident, remember? Wasn't hard to follow the usual trail of destruction left by all creatures that move. Trees actually complain…a lot. It's really annoying."

"You talk to plants."

"I don't encourage it, they just don't shut up. Besides, I thought you guys should know…Mel died." Mercury became solemn. Sad. "Whatever you're up to…this had better be worth the pain that you're causing your parents."

"We're trying to save their lives." Rory gave him a hug. "We think it's worth that."

I didn't respond.

Mel was dead? My Mel?

"Who's wolf boy?" Mercury asked, nodding to Archer.

"Archer," I responded, "This is Mercury. Old friend. Mercury, our new friend, Archer."

Mercury nodded sharply.

"As long as we're up," Archer spoke in Greek, "we should move. We've been here too long."

I nodded. I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway.

Mercury gestured for us to lead.

I put the arrow back into the quiver. "Rory, bring up the rear. Ana, fill Mercury in as best you can."

We packed up and quickly moved on. There was only so much waiting we could do. And none of us would be sleeping. We knew we were breaking the hearts of our parents and friends by leaving.

But Mel…

Mel was dead. She was supposed to marry Linus in just a couple weeks. She was like the glue to our group. She was basically my best friend.

Dead.

We had to fix this. We had to change the future I had been shown. We had to.

If we didn't…

Then…

Everyone would be lost.


	7. History Frozen

**AN: If it feels like I'm rushing things...it's kind of because I am. I'm going to try and finish this before the month is out. I was enthusiastic when I started this series, now I just want to end it. It's not going like I wanted it to and I miss the kids in the original timeline (yes, I know you haven't met the original timeline kids yet. They're much more fun.) We should be done in the next couple of parts. After the next chapter, the format will change. After the next one, the chapters will only be from one point of view at a time. Ana will be first. Then Echo. Then we'll end with Nico. It's undecided whether there will be a bonus chapter or not. Or maybe just a sneak peek at another story. Look for updates soon.**

 **Also, I just realized one of the chapters never got posted. The chapter before Whispers will be posted right after this. Sorry, guys. You're probably confused.**

* * *

Ana:

I gripped Rory's hand in one, and Mercury's in another.

It was overwhelming. There were people everywhere. So many lives.

"So, he only speaks Greek?" Mercury asked.

"Or very little English, anyway." Rory in semi-clipped sentences.

"And he grew up with wolves?"

"We're not entirely certain that he's even half human. Might be less." Rory squeezed my hand.

I flinched at the feeling of another life joining the more than thriving throng of people. They were too many.

"And we're trusting him?"

"We didn't say that."

Mercury nodded sharply, "That way. There's a park. We can rest there. Should be a drinking fountain where we can refill our water bottles. How is Echo going to find us again?"

"Um…something about a phoenix. It appeared to her last night, I guess. Let's hurry. I don't like being among all these people. Too easy to get hurt without being able to identify who did it. Quickly, Merc."

Mercury pulled on my hand as he led, which led to me pulling Rory.

There had to be some sort of festival or competition. I can't imagine many people go to Michigan for fun. Then again, it was the state Mercury was born in…

Which could explain why he seemed familiar with the area. He might have been here before.

"Have you been here before?" I asked, feeling a little stupid doing so.

"Eh, once. We stopped on our way to a campground. Dad liked taking me and mom camping. Me more than mom because after the first night Mom was ready to go home." He gripped my hand more tightly. "We usually stayed about four days. Mom would go home early and have her-time. Watch chick-flicks and sappy movies until they make her cry. Clean the house from top to bottom. Make half of my clothes disappear."

I tripped over the curb.

They kept me on my feet, both pulling me to the other side of the road. My head was starting to pound so hard that my vision went read with every beat of my heart.

Rory pushed me onto a bench. "Sit. I'll refill your bottles."

I pressed my hands to my ears. Why were lives so loud?

—~~—

Nico glared at the table. "You're telling me that there was another camp. Another safe place for halfbloods?"

"Years ago. That's how Megara and I met. It was run by a halfblood daughter of Apollo. She married a god." Emily Powers marked the map. "It was more for kids who couldn't bring themselves to go to New York or California. Or who were too young. Then, after our age-group left for college…she went on a trip to rescue a kid. Then she was gone. We tried to find her. Nothing. She wouldn't have left us for no reason, and as a goddess, even a minor one, for her to disappear there had to be something messed up going on out there. Something dangerous."

"When was this?"

"Six years after the battle in Manhattan." Eric came in with Reyna. "My sister and I were campers there."

Reyna looked upset, like they had been fighting.

Nico frowned at him. Eric was normally so open and friendly. To have a secret like this?

"You…knew Meg?" Will asked.

Eric nodded. "I ended up going to Rome with my sister after…"

"After you met me." Reyna sat down, getting that praetorial look in her eyes.

"You know that's not when I went to Rome."

She waved her hand in acknowledgment.

"Okay, so this half-blood turned goddess disappeared without a trace. Were the hunters informed?"

"We were. But Allison Eastburn was forbidden territory. Even as a goddess." Thalia was standing in the doorway. She came in and hugged Annabeth.

Nico felt his heart drop even more. If the hunters were involved, things were about to get ten times worse. "What was the place called?"

"Northpoint. It's lakeside, Huron. But she wouldn't be there. We've checked there."

"We?"

"Me, Meg, Emily, and Zeke." Eric sat down. "When it got too dangerous, I called off the search. She wouldn't want us getting hurt, or worse, trying to find her. That's not who she was."

Percy frowned. "I don't understand. Why do you think she sent the visions?"

"Because Allison had the gift of prophecy, and she was strong in magic. She's the only one out there that makes sense." Emily pointed forcefully at the map. "That's where they're going. I can almost guarantee it."

—~~—

Echo:

Ana looked deathly ill by the time we regrouped, and like she was dead by the time we managed to fight off the monsters and hot-wire a ride out of town.

I was still surprised that Mercury knew how to do that.

He said it was something his dad taught him.

Archer sat in the backseat, wide-eyed and looking terrified.

Rory was holding Ana, also looking scared.

The bigger debate had been who would drive.

He had looked at me, and said he would drive. Thankfully, he was decent and his dad had helped him practice before. Maybe he just had a knack for it because of his lineage.

I looked over the map again. "Left up here. Then we'll have to figure it out. It isn't really marked. There are no roads that I can see leading to that spot. We might have to hike."

Mercury nodded.

I looked back at the girls and Archer. "You guys okay?"

Rory's eyes flicked out the window. "Ana's out. Asleep. She should be okay when she wakes up."

Archer just gave me a wavery smile.

I turned back toward the road. "Watch your speed."

"Yeah, I see them. Our turn is here, though. Don't have to worry about them." He turned us off the road. "Then again…we might need them. This road looks nasty."

"Just…be careful, I guess."

The dirt road looked like it hadn't been serviced in ages.

The forest lined the road, branches reaching out toward us. They almost blocked out the sun.

"I think we're heading in the right direction," Rory muttered.

I glanced back at her. She had a black aura around her still. She had scared me back in town, smiling as she slaughtered monsters.

Mercury started getting fidgety. "Thank the gods, there's an opening a head."

I sat up, peering ahead.

Something blocked the light at the end of our tunnel.

Mercury made a sort of squeak and floored it.

The thing left before the vehicle got close enough to see it. Disappearing to the other side of the opening.

We pulled out into a parking lot with a small building directly ahead of it. Overgrown gardens, weeds in the sidewalk, and grass far too long. Abandoned, for what looked like at least eighteen years. The flowers that were still alive were lilies, black-eyed susans, and hostas.

Mercury looked it over as we all got out, "Hasn't been touched for about seventeen years. Might be more. Trees don't have good concepts of time."

Archer was smelling the air. "Cats."

Rory had woken Ana, and was supporting her as she woke up.

I went into my backpack and handed her a granola bar and the tiny supply of nectar we had. "Eat. We're going to need you to be able to stand on your own two feet."

"We should all eat," Mercury said, looking around. "Let's try getting into the building. We'll do some exploring, and hopefully find out where she's being kept."

Archer was growling low in his throat. "Quickly."

We hurried to the building, and Mercury fiddled with the locks until finally it opened and we ducked in.

Inside, it was as if no time had passed at all. There wasn't any dust, there were no spiders, no signs of abandonment. Decoration seemed older, maybe 2010's, not quite 20's. Definitely not 30's or 40's. Almost vintage.

Archer smelled the air. "Everything smells brand new."

I went to the windows, trying to figure out how the papers and pictures that the sunlight hit hadn't faded. "It's like time was frozen in here. I almost expect a group of kids to come through the doors, laughing."

"Those were the days," A woman's voice whispered in my ear.

I shivered, turning quickly to look.

Nothing.

"We've got to be close."

"No kidding," Rory grumbled. She was frowning at a photo. "This can't be real."

"What?"

"It's a photo of Dad and Papa…here. Working behind the the desk. Right here." Rory pointed to what looked like the secretary desk. "They're young. Papa has to be about sixteen."

I found a photo with Mom, Eric and Evangeline Temple, Emily and Zeke Powers, and many others in one photo with the woman from my dream. "This is mom, and Eric and Evan…our teachers…and a bunch of other people that I don't recognize. It's marked 2015. Evangeline must be about seven."

Ana looked at the photo. "I look like her."

"Yeah, you really do." I put my arm around her. "Now come on, sit and rest. Eat. We might be fighting soon."

"Sooner than you think," The voice whispered.


	8. The Serpent

Ana:

I closed my eyes, enjoying the fact that there weren't nearly as many people here. I missed the days when I wasn't bothered by crowds. I liked being in the spotlight, I was planning on taking a theater class. But I the moment I got near a crowd I felt like my head was going to explode.

It was more than frustrating.

"Let's check out the area." Echo was looking out the window. "I can see a big building back there. Looks like some sort of lodge. We should look there next."

Rory glanced at me to make sure I was okay to go.

I nodded a little, standing with her.

Archer looked relieved to be leaving the building. He was like a wild animal that had been trapped, just about ready to claw his way through whatever got between him and freedom. It wouldn't have been a surprise if I saw his hair rise like a dogs fur.

Mercury took my hand. "Stick close," He said softly, shooting a wary glance at Archer.

Then there was that. I'd been wanting him to notice me for years. To hold my hand. Now, he was doing it, but for the wrong reasons. He was holding my hand because I was fragile and we all knew it, and because he wanted to keep me safe. As a friend.

Didn't help that I was two years younger.

Not that it mattered if we didn't succeed in our quest to free this woman.

If that really was in our best interest.

It was a little eerie, walking through grasses and wildflowers that came up to our waist toward a building that looked like it was probably haunted, and had to be dilapidated. Full of mice, spiders, and the like.

Then again, it could be like the office building…

"Ana, feet. Use them," Rory snapped.

I flinched and kept walking. I must have really zoned out.

Mercury murmured that it was alright. The temporary dye we had put in before leaving town had just seeped right out of his hair, as if it hadn't stuck in the first place. I'd used that kind of dye in my own hair, and it stuck around for at least four showers unless you shampooed twice.

I froze, sensing some sort of life nearby.

Rory drew her sword.

Echo glanced back and got out her sword. "Where?"

"Ahead, four steps from you."

Archer had a set of metal claws for each hand, and he gripped them as he dropped down to a crouch. "Stay put," He told us in greek.

We stayed where we were while he searched around.

I sensed it move and drew my sword. "Archer?"

Mercury darted forward with his own sword, slashing at something. "Cerastes!"

I had no clue what that was supposed to mean.

Then Archer came up, with something wrapped tightly around him, like a boa constrictor, with what looked like four horns. It's mouth was wrapped around part of his head.

Echo sheathed her sword, and grabbed her bow.

Rory jumped up next to Mercury to try and pull some part of the serpent off of Archer so that Mercury could cut through it without hurting Archer.

I watched, frozen in horror.

Snakes. Had to be snakes.

—~~—

"This is a bad idea, Nico." Will nervously tapped the car door, staring out into what felt like nothingness.

His husband just grunted.

Will sighed and stared at the trees that never seemed to end. The road never seemed to end.

"Do you think we'll reach them in time?" Linus asked from teh backseat. He had insisted on coming. On helping them. Doing something instead of being stuck where everything reminded him of what he lost.

Nico and Will understood that.

Will took a deep breath. "We have to. We just…have to."

"Emily said that what they're doing is important. Is it really wise to interfere before they have accomplished their goal?" Linus asked.

"We're not going to interfere. We're going to aid. We're not losing our kids again." Nico sounded harsh. Tense.

Will reached over and pried one of his husband's hands off of the steering wheel, squeezing it.

He just hoped they were in time.

And that the reason Talia had practically begged them not to go wasn't too big.

—~~—

Echo:

Snakes. Of course it was a snake. Ana was terrified of the creatures.

When Declan was still alive, he had found and caught one in the backyard.

Ana had seen it, screamed, and refused to go into the backyard for three weeks.

I managed to get a shot off, hitting it in one of the eyes. It released Archer's head.

Finally, Mercury got hold of it and chopped it's head off.

I stepped over beside Ana. "Come on, it's gone."

It turned to dust.

"Archer, you alright man?" Mercury helped the other boy to his feet.

Arched nodded, pulling some sort of salve from his bag. He applied it to where the snake's fangs had dug in. "Let's keep moving. We don't know how many more of those there are."

"What was it?" Rory asked.

"A ceraste, a snake with four horns. Buries itself in the dirt, sand, or leaves with only the horns sticking out to trick it's prey. Very quick, very deadly." Mercury glanced around, then closed his eyes.

All of the plants in our path toward the lodge moved out of the way.

Mercury's shoulders slumped slightly, and he looked tired. "Let's hurry?"

I nodded, forcibly moving Ana toward the lodge.

Rory looked reluctantly at the building. "Death haunts this place."

Archer looked toward it. "This place seems so familiar. And the cats…"

I could have swore that his eyes changed from silver moons to green leaves, but when I did a double-take, he was as he had been. Silver eyes.

"Keep moving, Echo Lark, keep flying."

I chill went up and down my spine, hearing her voice in my ear, as if she were standing right beside me.

Then there was an explosion behind us, and the office building went up in flames. Destroyed in a single moment.

We all stared in horror as a man walked through the destruction toward us.

He stopped about six feet away, and smiled. He had on ragged clothes under some sparse armor, and a grecian sword in his right hand. His eyes were red. "Hello, we haven't met yet. I'm Perses, the Destroyer. Now, are you ready to meet your doom?"

 **AN: Reminder that the next three chapters will be different. Next is just Ana, then Just Echo, and we'll end with Nico. I'm trying to finish this before the school year. I'm going to try and post the next part within the next couple of days, if not today.**


	9. Titan and Goddess

Ana:

I was actually the first to respond, which was unusual.

I drew my sword.

The man chuckled. "The weakest first? I see. Matters not to me, what is a small human to a titan of destruction?"

Perses…titan…destroyer…

The husband of Astraia, father of Hecate…

Crap-ola.

"I am not weak." Why did I say that? We all knew I was. "I have the strength of billion of lives to support me." What the heck was I saying? My gaze dropped to Rory.

She was standing again, drawing her own sword. "And I the strength of all the dead. Between us, we are stronger than a minor Titan. One that didn't even merit attention in the Titan war."

He laughed. "Fire and ice, light and dark, life and death. My employer thought it impossible for you to make it this far. I have been gathering my strength for years since that War in which my family made such a horrid mistake. They should have known that Kronos would underestimate the strength of the demigod he tried to deceive. He should have allowed me to destroy the monuments. The symbols throughout the country that also give the gods and goddesses power. They should have allowed me to decimate towns. To ravage the nation with the aid of my brethren."

An arrow narrowly missed him as he moved forward.

His nostrils flared in surprise, and his gaze snapped toward Echo.

"Nobody hurts my sisters, sir. No one but me." Echo looked calm, another arrow already knocked.

He laughed again. "Ah, the oldest sister. The light that should have shone, a beacon of hope for halfbloods. The plant-child grandson of Hermes, too? You'll have to come up with more than just some vines. And the child of the wolves, what will you try?"

Archer smiled at the ground. "I remember now," He said in perfect English.

I stared for a moment, still worried about the words that had come out of my mouth.

Archer stood up straight, fixed the man with a smirk, and then gave a flourish with a mocking bow. "I will fight you, as I fought so many. Echo, Anastasia, Aurora; you will have to allow us to hold him off. Get inside. Free her. Life and Death are the only things that can open the gates."

"Archer?" Echo touched his arm.

He gave her a soft smile. "It's alright, I'll be fine. Just free her. It has to be you three. Them to open the gate, you to free her from her cage. Go, tell her…tell her that she can't save me."

"Save you?"

"She's always been protective of me…her lost boy…go. GO."

I grabbed Rory, and Echo and pulled.

They followed.

I glanced back and saw the biggest, thorniest plants ever sprouting from the ground while Archer attacked with a sword that I hadn't realized he even had, practically flying through the air at the Titan, and a horde of cats appeared and started attacking the titan as well.

Then Rory had darted ahead and somehow managed to knock through the doors of the lodge. "Hurry!"

Echo pulled me the rest of the way into the building, then helped Rory close the doors while I stumbled into one of the many tables.

Once the doors were closed, it was almost completely dark.

I looked toward my sisters, knowing they were there, and just barely able to make them out. Echo was easier than Rory. "Now where?"

Echo murmured some latin, then began to glow faintly, though it was enough to allow us to see around a bit. She then muttered something else and threw a ball of light down the length of the lodge, allowing us to see two hallways at the end.

"Right hallway," Rory blurted it like she wasn't even thinking. Just going with her gut feeling.

Echo nodded. "Right it is."

"Feel like Rapunzel yet?" Rory then asked, smirking.

"Shut up, Aurora Avalon."

Rory stuck her tongue out.

"Hurrying, guys?" I reminded, taking Rory's hand.

Echo nodded again and led the way to the hall. "This place is creepy."

"Do you see the way the walls shine? The patterns in the light?" I asked, watching the walls while Rory watched our footing. "It's like someone painted a pattern in clear paint on the walls and it's still trying to shine through."

"We'll have to ponder it another time, dearest." Echo reached the hallway and looked down it. "Feeling brave, girls?"

"You heard him. You're supposed to be a beacon. Shine on." Rory gestured for Echo to lead on with her free hand, and squeezed my hand with her other.

Echo looked at us. "For Declan?"

I smiled, and nodded.

Rory drew her sword again. "Always."

Together, we creeped down the hallway, practically on tiptoe.

The echo of laughter behind us was what made us hurry. Either it was a ghost, or something far more sinister and we weren't about to go find out.

Echo stopped by a door. "This is our door."

"Why?" Rory glanced around.

I understood. "The doors, Rory. This door is different from all the others here. They're all beautiful stained wood, and this one is painted a brown."

Rory grunted. "Isn't that a little…obvious?"

"The spacing is off, actually. Look, all of the other doors occur with another opposite it and a light on the ceiling between them. This one has neither." Echo pointed it out. "And it's much closer to the other doors than the rest were."

I frowned at the floor, noticing for the first time that there were glowing footprints left behind by Echo.

Rory noticed it after I did (probably because I did). "You better do something about that, Echo. We don't want to make it completely obvious where we've been."

Echo glanced back and groaned slightly. "I wish I knew how to stop on, we have to at least…" She froze.

I tilted my head. "That laughter…is it getting closer?"

Rory cleared her throat nervously. "Just a bit. And death is with it."

"Meaning?"

"You know how I always teased you about being afraid of zombies?"

Echo shuddered. "Papa was the one who made me afraid of them. He told me a story about a bad run in with the dead. Been nervous ever since."

"I'm just afraid of them because it's common sense," I told Rory. "You're the only one who isn't."

"I am right now. If we're going through the door, let's go quickly."

"Trying to avoid someone?" Melina stepped into the light from the other end of the hall.

We all stared.

Joy was trying to steal its way up my throat and into my heart.

But we knew. We knew it couldn't be.

In two seconds, Echo had knocked an arrow and shot it, hitting not-Mel in the shoulder.

Ichor seeped out of the wound.

Not-Mel smirked and she pulled the arrow out. "Bad choice in looks, I see."

Rory stepped toward her. "I'd say they're positively deadly."

I looked at the door, then back at the dead that were making their way toward us. "It's the gate. Echo, this is the gate."

Echo gulped. "But—"

"Go, it's our job to hold them off, right?" Rory grabbed the handle of the door. "Ana, now."

I met her eyes and grabbed the handle as well.

We opened the door, then turned toward our enemies. Myself toward the goddess. Rory toward the dead.

"Go, Echo. We'll keep the door open," I said, standing ready to fight.

Rory put her back against mine. "Nothing will stop us."

Echo hesitated, then started through the doorway. "I love you two."

"We love you too. Now go." I glared at the goddess. "We have a battle to win."

Echo turned, and disappeared down a flight of stairs.

The goddess grinned. "You really think you can beat me? I am Apate!"

"Who?" I arched an eyebrow.

She hissed. "Apate! The great goddess of deception!"

"Hmm," I pretended to think, then shrugged. "Never heard of you. Must not be a very important goddess."

She screeched and flew toward me.

I should have chosen better last words.


	10. Freeing Her

**AN: Okay...looks like we'll be finishing this today. There will not be a bonus chapter. The Nico chapter is the bonus. That should be up later tonight. Oh, and the song is Golden Lark by Styx, but sung acapella and by a woman...I seriously think this song would be hauntingly beautiful.**

* * *

I ran into a wall. Embarassing, a little bit alarming, and of course, it delayed my quest.

I redid the my glowing, and hurried on. Something was drawing me down. I felt like the pheonix was right around the corner, like there was this almost discernible glow that came from beyond where I could see.

There were a few monsters lurking in the darkness.

Then I couldn't figure out which way to go. I had come out of my hall to be faced with six different ways I could go.

There was no sign, or hint as to which way was best.

I leaned against the wall, catching my breath. Doing this meant throwing away everything I knew. Saving her…would considerably alter the way life was. Might destroy the way it was completely.

Then I heard the singing, a haunting song. One I didn't recognize.

" _One day you're up_

 _And the next day you're down_

 _And all your dreams_

 _Pass you by…_ "

I swallowed, trying to pinpoint where the woman's soul-chilling song floated in from.

" _You sit in your room_

 _With your face in a frown_

 _Waiting for her_

 _Last goodbye…_ "

I finally decided on a hall, and started down it. Taking four steps per line. Toward a room.

She had to be in there.

" _And all of the wishing wells_

 _And stars in the sky_

 _Won't make her stay any more…_ "

I forced the door open, noting how silent it was.

" _And all of the plans you've made_

 _Will soon wash to sea_

 _Like a lark who can't sing any more…_ "

She turned so her face was washed in the light of the window above my head. "Hello, Echo."

I swallowed. "Who are you?"

"Hmm…that's a little more complicated. It's been a long time, but we are running out of just that." The woman glanced at the window, then behind me. "He'll return soon."

I looked around, then at the door. "How do I open the door?"

She pointed toward the handle. "You're going to have to make a key from light."

I glanced at the lock, then back at her. "Do you know how crazy that sounds?"

"Of the things I chose to become goddess of, one of the things granted to me, accompanied by roaring laughter, was to be the goddess of crazy ideas that work. It was a crazy idea, but it worked." She frowned. "Ugh, please. Please get me out of here. I'm starting to sound redundant."

I took a breath and tried my best to do as she had said.

It did work.

The door swung open and the ragged clothes she was wearing shimmered into jeans and a clean shirt. She had a bow and quiver, a sword on her hip, and her hair was shining golden.

I stared, a little awed by her change.

She smoothed my hair. "You understand what I must do?"

I felt my throat tighten, but I nodded.

She kissed my forehead. "Head back toward the surface, you will run into him. Fight with my blessing. I must work. Whatever you do, don't stop shining. Light is your greatest weapon right now."

I gulped, feeling my eyes tear up. "Please…do it quickly. Oh…there's this boy outside, fighting a Titan. He said…to tell you that you can't save him. He said he was your little lost boy."

The woman grinned. "Peter. Oh…" She closed her eyes, then opened them again, looking serious. "Go, Echo. Go now. I have to focus."

I dipped my head, then drew my sword and ran the way I had come.

Meeting the titan Menoetius at the crossroads.

His lip curled. "I will not go back to Tartarus because of a girl who thought she could fight something much bigger than herself."

"That's funny, because most of your family did at the hands of a boy who did just that. Who fought Titans and Giants alike. If he can do that…then why shouldn't I?" I leapt toward him, swinging my sword.

It was intercepted by another, and then I was knocked to the floor.

I looked up into the face of Felix Grace, and felt my heart go numb. "Please don't make me kill you."

He smiled. "I'll be the one doing the killing, thank you very much."

I thought about Gareth. About my sisters. About my fathers.

About Demitri Grace, stuck in that chair because of his own brother.

I could feel the light that burned beneath my skin.

And I let it out.

Felix yelled, then screamed.

Or perhaps I was screaming.

I felt like I was burning.

I could see my fathers, swerving out of control because of a monster driving into their lane, going off of a bridge.

I could see Percy and Annabeth, protecting Nolan from a horde of empousai.

My grandfather, Hades, bent down to help me up, then said, "It's over."


	11. Echo Lark

**AN: And here we are. It took a different turn than I thought it would. I've connected it to We're All a Little Hurt Inside. I thought I was going to connect it to my main story. So...those of you who read both, have fun. THose who don't, well, you know a little something about it now. Loved writing the first few in this series, especially Surrogacy. Someday we'll see all of these crazy kids again.**

 **Until then, love and Solangelo.**

Nico jerked awake, then hugged the pillow beside him. What had woken him?

He heard someone moving out in the living room and he jerked to his feet. "Will?"

Connor poked his head in. "Did I wake you?"

It hit Nico like a wall of bricks. "No…no…how did the funeral go?"

"Exhausting. I do need to talk to you about something, though."

Nico wrapped his arms around his fiance, glad again that Connor was still there for him. Had been the one to help him get over Will's death. "What's up?"

"You know how close my brother and I were with Allison."

"Despite the fact that I never met her…yes."

He nodded. "Well…she didn't have any family of her own. Her boyfriend walked out on her about a year ago."

Nico looked up at Connor. "Okay?"

"So…she specified that her daughter go into the custody of one of us."

Nico pulled away slightly. "Are you serious?"

Connor looked at the ground. "I know I should have talked to you about it. But…Travis knows how much I want…and I couldn't…"

"Where is she?" Nico asked, feeling a little nervous.

Connor led the way out to the living room.

The girl wasn't even a year old. Maybe five months. Golden hair, fair skinned, and fast asleep in the carseat.

She was beautiful.

"What's her name?" Nico asked, sitting on the couch as he looked at her.

"Echo Lark Eastburn." Connor sat down beside him.

"And she's ours? Legally?"

"Mine…but she can be ours if you really want."

Nico smiled. "She looks a little like Will."

"Her mom was a daughter of Apollo."

Nico looked at Connor. "Think I could hold her without waking her up?"

Connor nodded. "All you have to do is hum while you move her. Sing if she wakes. Very musical baby. You want me to get her out of her carseat?"

Nico nodded.

Connor pulled her out, humming softly as he transferred her to Nico's arms.

Nico smiled down at her. "It's weird, but it's like deja vu. I feel like I've held her before. Seen her before."

Connor shrugged, resting his chin on Nico's shoulder. "Well, she's going to have a bright future. I just know it."

Nico kissed the baby's forehead. "I don't think we even know the half of it."

 **AN: With a splash of Connico. See you awkward turtles around. Please read, review, move on to other stories. I would love to hear your favorite parts of this series!**


End file.
